rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Janna/@comment-99.244.225.52-20140731182718/@comment-147.194.64.165-20140804194304
1. Both Jack and Anna have lived many years in virtual isolation and don’t understand why. They try to reach out to others and find the answers, but there is never a reply. Over time, they grow very frustrated and hurt by this. 2.They both are fun and playful despite their loneliness. Although because Jack is mischievous and sarcastic while Anna tends to wear her heart on her sleeve, he’d probably mess with her (considering she is the type of person to get an interesting reaction out of). 3. The kingdom/world adore Queen Elsa/Guardians at the start of the film, while Jack/Anna are more overlooked and somewhat ignored. Interestingly enough, when Elsa is cast out and the Guardians are losing believers, it’s the underdog that ends up saving them. 4.They both have lost memories that when recovered reveal why they are the way they are. 5.They both sacrificed themselves in attempt to save their sisters and because of this were revived. 6.While Jack tends to get down on himself quite often, Anna carries a never-give-up attitude. So she would keep Jack out of his depression. Jack’s being there for her in turn (particularly considering he is immortal) would keep Anna’s attitude upbeat. Her belief in Jack Frost would likely originate from her lost childhood with Elsa as well as her faith in others. In a more literal way, she believes in him, not only as in she sees him, but on a more personal level, because of that unwavering faith, she’d believe in him, as in that he can do great things. Jack, who struggles with his own disbelief in himself, would benefit from this support. 7.Since Jack can fly, he doesn’t have to worry about the castle gates and can just go to her window. Anna is desperate for adventure and eager to explore, so he could take her out whenever he/she wants. Judging by the For the First Time in Forever sequence alone, Anna would probably love flying. 8.The fact that Jack is a winter spirit would stir lost memories of Anna’s about the happy times when she still knew about Elsa’s magic. Nonetheless, playing and having fun with him would remind her of good childhood times and this would be an early sign of Jack’s being a Guardian. It would also be a early sign of Anna’s reconciliation with Elsa; if she can get along with Jack Frost, then she could realize that she can get along with another ‘seemingly cold on the outside’ person, her own sister. And seeing that Jack can make Anna happy despite his winter powers would help Elsa realize that she doesn’t need to be afraid of hurting Anna. 9.The fact he can relate to an ordinary person like Anna, despite his extraordinary abilities, illustrates how very human Jack really is at his core. Despite such different appearances, cold and warm, they are very similar on the inside, emotionally and psychologically. It would take some time for Anna to get used to being close to Jack because of how cold he is, but an eventual sign that she’s comfortable being around him could be that she wouldn’t let the cold bother her. In turn, Anna could make Jack feel ‘warm’. 10.The two both start out with some apparent self-interest, though it is well-deserved considering nothing’s gone their way for years (and feel it’s time that they have their moment in the sun). But throughout the journey, they become more selfless toward others. Thus they not only gain recognition from the kingdom/world, but also gain what they wanted from the start- a real family (which comes in the form of previously estranged characters).